


No Way For A Doctor To Die

by CaptainKirby



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirby/pseuds/CaptainKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be Clara and The Doctor's last adventure. Locked in a room. Something in the ceiling. No way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way For A Doctor To Die

"I'm getting a heat reading!"

"Where's it coming from?"

"It's... It's coming from above us." Clara replied as she pressed buttons on the Infra-red scanner.

The Doctor looked up in horror, "How're they in the ceiling?"

"I don't know!"

"It was a rhetorical question Clara."

The ceiling panels rattled. The door was locked. The Doctor and Clara backed up against each other.

"This is no way for The Doctor to go out." he muttered to himself.

"There's at least two of them!"

Then, the panels gave in. The Doctor and Clara collapsed under the weight of the beings. Who apologized profusely as they stood up.

"We're sorry."

"So sorry about that."

They helped a very confused Doctor and Clara to their feet.

"What—"

The woman in a sun hat and a hawaiin shirt cut The Doctor off, "We're terribly lost, you see. Is this the way to the set for Supernatural?"

"Superwhateral?"

"We got separated from our tour group," The man explained as he picked up his sunglasses, "So we asked Siri, and she pulled up Apple maps and..."

"This isn't even the right planet! You were just crawling through the air ducts on Neptune 5." The Doctor shouted, "How lost are you?"

The tourists looked at each other, "Very lost."

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just wanted to write something about people being very lost in an air duct.


End file.
